


Aftermath

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander rebuilds in the aftermath of Seeing Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: during Villains  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, Elbow  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Damn shoddy workmanship." Xander moved the bracket an inch to the right. The Slayer's bathroom really needed to be fight-proof.

Dawn appeared like a ghost at his elbow.

"There's sandwiches downstairs."

He wasn't hungry.

_Tara, gone. Buffy in the hospital. Spike back on the must-kill list._

He forced a smile. "Almost done here, Dawnster. Wanna hold this?"

Dawn held the shelf as Xander screwed it tight. They'd cleared up the shards of tile. Getting Tara's blood out of the bedroom carpet would be harder.

"Does it help?" Dawn whispered hoarsely.

"Huh?"

"Fixing things."

"Not really. But it keeps me busy."


End file.
